


Beeps and Buzzes

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #88 Monitor:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beeps and Buzzes

The beeps, buzzes, whirrs and whooshes of the monitors and machinery in the room assured Napoleon his partner was still alive. Listening to the noise, reassured and exhausted Napoleon fell asleep. He knew the alarms would call for help and wake him if his partner needed him.

 

Unsure what woke him, Napoleon waited a second before realizing it was the absence of warning sounds from the machines above his partner’s head. Opening his eyes, he saw a set of deep blue eyes looking back at him.

Listening to the welcome steady beep of the monitors, he said. “Welcome back tovarisch.” 


End file.
